Witchy Vampire?
by Zore-and-Silver98
Summary: What would happen if a witch were to be turned into a Level E vampire? Zore has no other way to go but to suffer her life being a vampire and keeping secrets of her witch powers. How with THIS turn out?


It all seemed so odd to think of this…You might wonder how _this _could happen. Well it's simple, but why should I tell you now? Wouldn't it be more interesting to describe things? Well then, instead of me asking this let me get on to it. I'm Zore, Zore Akemi Shimizu. I come from the Shimizu family of witches. It may seem odd but it's true, a family of witches living happily. However, that's going to change…a peaceful dream…changes into a horrible nightmare. Now is that too scary for you? If it is your looking in the wrong story, go look at some other story that won't scare you out of your wits. Ready to know the truth? Read on mortals.

Nightfall, a time where vampires are hunting for blood. In addition, when vampire hunters are hunting them down. Not the safest time for me to be fooling around with my older sister, Crystal. I kept tugging at her shirt and laughing with her. Me and Crystal not aware of what is ever going on, my parents look out the window. They hear some slow footsteps, coming closer and closer…Something casts a dark shadow. The figure was a tall man; they couldn't make out whom it _could _be. The shadow dissolved eventually, not a sound was made at all. My sister and I stood there, staring at our parents with a curious look, a look that meant, "What's going on?" Something crept through the window. My parents turned around sharply to see a tall, slender figure.

He was dressed in a black trench coat, different color eyes, one blue and one red. He had a sinister look on his face, where you could start shaking any minute. My mom gasped, he started to give us all a cold glare with hatred. Obviously, he hated us; my sister and I had no clue. We just stood there silent…and terrified. "K-Kuran Rido…" My dad's eyes widened. He hated Rido for harming my mother and having her baby inside her die and was never born. Rido hated witches period. He _despised_ them. He started to laugh, in his sinister ways. My mom kept my sister and me close. "Well well, what do we have here? A family of witches?" He grinned. "You're not going to touch them…Not one! Not after what you did!" My mom yelled fiercely. "I killed every last witch I found…you're the last of them. And this is your last night to live." He smile grew larger, more terrifying.

It was a matter of time when my dad grabbed a sharp knife and plunged it through Rido. Missing his heart. He laughed even more and he wore the scariest face you would ever imagine. He slipped the knife out of his chest, blood dripped off his chest. "Goodnight o' great solder," He laughed and joked as he stabbed it right through my father. I covered my mouth to remain from screaming, Crystal hid behind my mother. "No! Himaki!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. My mom plopped to the ground next to my father, mourning over him. Rido took the advantage to tie my mom up with his blood whips. I covered my eyes as Crystal held me close and closed hers. We heard our mother screaming and yelling, I kept one eye open…watching the bloody murder and tortures he was doing to my poor mother.

He simply enjoyed with pleasure. He simply had no feelings for _anyone but himself_. He glared evilly at Crystal, his thoughts were full of pain and misery to cause. He let my mother fall to the ground slowly, her heart stopping slowly, her life soon about to end. The floor was covered in blood. By surprise he caught my sister, Crystal, by the neck and choked her slowly. I started to cry and yell, begging for him to stop. Her face started to turn red, slowly reaching to purple. He then plunged his claw through her also, slowly killing her. I cried even more, he yelled at me to shut up. I felt terrified, and lonely. His eyes met mine; his smile grew to its largest. His blood whips tied me up by the arms and legs and held me up.

He approached closer, his eyes changed into a red color. Rido stroked my neck; soon he used his claws and cut my neck. "May I have this drink?" He grinned evilly. I couldn't speak; I stood still not making a sound. Rido licked the blood dripping off my neck slowly. His fangs soon sank into my skin, piercing through the veins and him sucking blood. Knowing Rido, he would love to torture. But I got the feeling that He's going to kill me. He's draining my blood and I can't escape. Rido pulled away, he heard footsteps and gun clicks. "Damn it those hunters are coming." He said. He let me go and I fell to the ground, frozen.


End file.
